Marcus
Marcus is one of three vampire leaders of the Volturi in Volterra, who live what Edward described as a very civilized and educated lifestyle. Carlisle found them while on his own search for the truth behind his nature. The Italian vampires tried to cure Carlisle of "his aversion to his natural food source," but they failed. Their likeness was depicted in several painting by Solimena. History Early Life After Marcus became a vampire, he met Aro and became part of the Volturi before Didyme, who was Aro’s biological sister, and fell in love with her. Didyme was blessed with the ability that wasn’t anything like Aro’s, and it was to make people happy. Marcus and Didyme eventually became discontent with the Volturi, and planned on leaving. In order to prevent leaving the Volturi, Aro, who pretended to give his blessing, killed Didyme in order to keep Marcus there because he was too integral to his plans to lose. Marcus never found out what Aro did to Didyme, and afterward Aro had Chelsea use her ability to ensure Marcus remained loyal to the Volturi. By 500 AD, the Volturi had usurped control of the vampire world from the Romanian Coven. Aro ruled the Volturi, along with Marcus and Caius, although he generally acted as spokesperson. The Volturi, under the three ancients’ control and leadership, set down the laws of the vampire world and cruely punished those who did not follow to them. Carlisle Cullen came to live with the Volturi for some time, and Marcus watched him become close friends with Aro. The Volturi was alarmed about Carlisle’s preference of "vegetarianism," and they tried to get him to drink human blood. Carlisle left for the New World afterward. ''New Moon'' At one point, Edward Cullen, one of Carlisle’s adopted children, comes to the Volturi because he believed that his love, Bella Swan, has committed suicide, and was thus suicidal himself. Aro was interested in Edward’s mind from a distance, and told him that it was a waste to kill him. After Edward’s suicide attempt, Marcus met Bella and was surprised with the closeness of her relationship with Edward, which reminded himself of his relationship with Didyme. One touch with Aro revealed this information. It was decided by the end that Bella should become a vampire. ''Eclipse'' When an army of newborns begin to run a killing spree in Seattle, the Volturi sent Jane, Felix, Demetri and two other members of the guard there to "deal with the newborns." ''Breaking Dawn'' Sometime after Bella had became a vampire, Irina, a vampire from the Denali Coven, comes to Volterra to tell the Volturi have created a Immortal Child. The Volturi responded by gathering a army and the entire guard (including the wives) to destroy the Cullens. When the Volturi arrived, Marcus, Aro, Caius and the others were surprised that the Cullens assembles to oppose them, thus furthering Aro’s belief that they’ve created an Immortal Child. The Volturi stopped launching an attack when they start seeing the werewolves. After reading Edward’s mind about Renesmee, the so-called immortal child, he found himself astonished and delighted to discover that she is actually a vampire-human hybrid. When the Volturi put to a vote on whether or not Renesmee should be killed because Caius didn’t know if she would become a threat to the exposure of the vampire community. Marcus was the only known one to vote against Renesmee being destroyed. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale show up with another vampire half-breed named Nahuel, who gave the Volturi the excuse to leave. Relationship Didyme Marcus lost his mate, Didyme, when Aro, her brother, killed her. He never knew Aro killed her. That loss, over the centuries, sent him into an apathetic malaise. Personality traits and Talent As a result of losing his mate, Didyme, Marcus eventually became extremely apathetic. He voted against destroying Renesmee in an 'almost bored fashion', not even looking at the Cullens and their allies while doing so. The others of the Volturi seem to recognize this aspect of himself, as none of the Volturi reacted at all to his vote. Marcus' personality is unknown prior to the death of Didyme, but he apparently loved her deeply. Ever since her death Marcus has sunk in to a extreme state of depression and apathy and is barely alive even by Vampire standards. His state of mind seems to have been made worse by the fact that Aro had Chelsea force him to feel loyalty to the Volturi and it has resulted in him being locked in a permanent state of grief-related apathy. During the meeting to discuss the Cullen situation in New Moon he barely acknowledges the proceedings and hardly speaks, just sits staring off in an almost bored manner. Despite this he does become animate in the presence of people with strong emotional ties like Bella and Edward and defends them on several occasions during encounters with the Volturi possibly because their love reminds him of the love he once had with Didyme. Marcus has the ability to recognize relationships. Stephenie Meyer described Marcus's powers as the following: "Marcus's gift is actually quite valuable in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. For example, imagine Marcus on the battle field. He sees the binding ties between the enemy the guard faces. He can tell who the leader is just by watching the way the others are tied to him or her. He can see how to destroy the resistance simply by picking off a few key people. He doesn't just see romantic relationships, but also ties of family and friends, loyalty and devotion. He can tell if any given person would die for another. Off the field of battle (as the Volturi rarely leave their home), Marcus's gift is valuable politically (for lack of a better word). It's an amazing gift in a diplomatic situation. Plus, when you're sitting on an empire, it’s nice to be able to see when someone's loyalty starts wavering. Or if anyone is getting too fond of anyone else. Can you see the potential now? Marcus didn't get where he is with some fluff skill." ''When Marcus first encounters Bella and Edward, he is surprised by the intensity of their relationship. He shares this information mentally with Aro, by touching his palm. Etymology The name "Marcus" is Latin and it means "martial, warlike" which is almost ironic because Marcus is the most neutral of the three Volturi leaders. Appearances *New Moon'' (First Appearance) **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' (Mentioned Only) *''Breaking Dawn'' Film portrayal Christopher Heyerdahl plays the character Marcus in New Moon. See also *Volturi *Vampire Laws *The Southern Vampire Wars Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Category:Males Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:New Moon characters Category:Volturi Leader Category:Minor characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters